ennorathfandomcom-20200216-history
Notes (10-5-17)
What I perceive will likely happen is that Ozthus will attempt to remain in custody. * The dungeon is comprised of three aisles of 20 cells with stone brick walls on three sides of each cell and dwarven steel bars across the front. There are no windows in the dungeon. Each aisle has a stone wall on one side and cells on the other. Magical torches illuminate the area with a dim blue light. There is a panel of levers on the wall that raise and lower a few of the bars, and each lever is locked in place via padlock. The cells are all warded with a permanent Antimagic Field that blocks teleportation, spells, and magical effects: only a 7th or higher Dispel can suppress this effect. * Guards patrol the aisles once every 10 minutes or so If the other players manage to track him down, who knows what will happen. * Visiting hours for the dungeon are supervised, and limited from 2pm to 5pm in the evening on every other day of the week. The party will be able to visit on this day, should they inquire. Their names, hometowns, and a point of contact for each of them will be noted down by the clerk. * Encounter: Idastra (1) You wake from a light slumber in your cell, hear movement and a scuffle in the darkness. (Perception 17 to see Idastra approach.) ''You hear a voice from the darkness as a figure steps into what little light streams in from the windows outside. * "...Ozthus...? ...divines, it is you! Ozthus! It has been far too long." "Don't tell me you don't remember me? I suppose that's alright, we never did speak much, you and I, just passing banter and talking through jobs. I am Idastra." * "We used to run together, you and I, when we were but urchins in the streets." ''You actually do remember Idastra, though the memory is very vague - a brooding girl, hair braided into tight coils, brooding and watching from the periphery. She was competent enough when out in the squares making coin, but you don't remember conversing with her. '' * "You were always a quick shadow... one of the fastest of us." * ''She looks you up and down, measuring and slow. ''"And yet here you are, caught by the Sun Guard at last. Don't tell me you've lost those skills? You certainly don't look out of shape." * ''(at an appropriate moment for background) - ''"Our band broke apart near the time when you left it - I had already gone to join the Edge, to elevate myself." ''(if he asks further) ''"Razi moved out, I think she got accepted as a merc in the Hand. Foster... I don't know if he made it. He left when you did." * "I didn't come here for you, BUT - as a favor to you, for ensuring we were fed when we were in the streets - I can get you out of here. It would be simple, trivial even. Jos there has already knocked out the guards, and we can move unseen through the tunnels. I have lockpicks on me." ** ''(if he refuses) - ''"...You really are something, you know that? You ''have ''changed since you left." ''She contemplates for a long moment. ** (if he accepts) - ''"Quickly then, better safe than sorry. I have a safehouse not far from here - best to wait there for a day or so." * ''(after she "learns" that he left the city) - ''"What happened while you were gone? And why did you return?" * ''(after he states his purpose there) - ''"Wow, that is quite the tale. If what you say is true... why now? You had over ten years to make this right: why not seek this redemption sooner?" ''She seems a bit more closed off than before. * "Farewell, Ozthus. May you find the justice you seek on your path." She pauses. ''"If you get out of this alive, come speak to me. I still owe you a favor. Buy a blue herring at the only shop in Tyr's Plaza in Blackwater that stays open at 5 in the afternoon." ''She opens her mouth as if to say more, thinks better of it, then vanishes into the shadows of the far end of the hall. Encounter: Marshal The marshal of Prusa's Square is Kathell Despina, an older Khalidian woman with spectacles that despite her age is quite fit, and carries herself with an air of command. She probably has a bit of half-orc blood in her, as her tanned skin has bluish undertones. * "Alright Mister Ozthus, I'm going to need another account from you. For the record, and to convince us of your sincerity, please tell us your story. How did you come to kill the merchant you named, what did you do after that point, and why did you turn yourself in?" * "I'd like you to tell me why I should believe your tale. It is rare that we have a criminal turn themselves in." If Ozthus can successfully convince them of this, or at least convince them that he is not lying and that his intentions were honorable, they will hand him a copy of the case file, which is technically public record. * Encounter: Idastra (2) For when Idastra finally gets Ozthus alone. She will do what she has to so that this can happen, and she will pretend (kinda using a bit of the truth) that she had/has a crush on him, if necessary. It is critical that this happens AFTER Ozthus discovers that someone else took the fall for his crime. * "You were always so good at running away from trouble, eh? You should have kept running." * "The Ozthus I knew would have run from justice. Would have let others take the fall. You say you've changed... come back to face your fate. Will you run again?" * "What did they tell you of your crime, when you asked them to judge you? What did they say?!?" * Her eyes glimmer with tears as she all but snarls at you. ''"They killed him. They killed my precious little brother. He didn't deserve it - he cared for other kids too weak and young to steal. He crept into a shop across the street from that cursed merchants house on that night, looking for coin. And ''you! ''You were too big for your breeches, and you ran from your mistake! But who did the guards find in the streets, when the alarms summoned them?" * "I begged. I ''pleaded. ''I tried over and over to free him by any means necessary. It all failed. And when I testified at the sentencing hearing on his behalf, you know what the judge said to me? He said 'What is the life of one rat over another? One of you committed the crime, and you will all pay the price for it.' Justice in the city is not about what's fair, or proper, or right. It's about what profits them most." * ''Her face hardens. ''"That day I realized that the only way to see justice done in the city is to do it ones' self. So I swore an oath to Tyr, holy Goddess of Recompense, that I would see your punishment through myself. My brother's death is on your hands, in addition to that of Dukaas, and by the power of my oath to the Goddess, I judge thusly: ''your sentence is immediate death by my blade." They fight? Or Ozthus allows her to kill him. If he does not resist, she will have to roll a Wisdom save against DC 10. If she succeeds this, she will attack him. If not, she will chicken out, unable to take the life of another. Kinda depends heavily on how Ozthus has interacted with her thus far. All dialogue after this is improv. Encounter: Queen Elysia Use this dialogue if Ozthus meets the Queen, which will happen if he puts up enough of a fuss to rise through the ranks of the government system and be taken directly to her for judgement. Category:Notes